Beso Wasabi
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Olivia preguntó "algo" y su casa estalló: su padre Jack decía que no iba a enterarse, su madre Kim estaba llamando a la policía para mandar a Rudy a la cárcel y su hermano Leo intentaba jugar World Of Warcraft. Entre tanto, Olivia se preguntaba ¿por qué era malo preguntar por el Beso Wasabi?


**BESO WASABI**

KICKIN'IT © JIM O'DOHERTY Y DISNEY XD

 **Sinopsis** : Olivia preguntó "algo" y su casa estalló: su padre Jack decía que no iba a enterarse, su madre Kim estaba llamando a la policía para mandar a Rudy a la cárcel y su hermano Leo intentaba jugar World Of Warcraft. Entre tanto, Olivia se preguntaba ¿por qué era malo preguntar por el Beso Wasabi?

 **Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola gente de este bello fandom! ¿Cómo les va? Bueno, como ven, es mi primer aporte a estos lados de la escritura, no obstante, siempre me gusto la pareja de Jack y Kim desde que vi la serie por la televisión.

Les aviso que habrá muchas referencias a la franquicia de World of Warcraft, ¿Por qué? Porque YOLO (ok no), pasa que me tente demasiado y no pude evitar escribir algo de eso que me gusta mucho.

Con eso dicho, espero que les guste mi historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Beso Wasabi

Olivia dejó de hacer trazos burdos sobre el papel al escuchar que el sensei Rudy entraba en el dojo para dar inicio a la clase. A su lado, estaba su hermano Leo con una partida de World of Warcraft en su portátil, el juego favorito de ambos, aunque su hermano podía jugarlo más tiempo gracias que tenía la capacidad intelectual más alta y no tenía que estar viendo si aprobada todo como ella. A veces estaba más tiempo practicando artes marciales o soñando con un beso de su compañero de dojo y mejor amigo, Harley McCormick.

Harley y ella eran amigos desde el jardín de infantes, pasando por la primaria, secundaria y la actual que preparatoria que cursan ambos en el primer año y con dieciséis años. Aunque se conocían desde que eran unos niños, las ideas de amar a su mejor amigo le empezaron a surgir a los trece años cuando este le regalo a Bonnie, el dálmata que actualmente era su mascota.

Ese acto tan bello y amistoso, para Harley quizás, fue el detonante de un amor platónico sin límites de ella a él.

Habiendo pasado tres años, cualquiera se esperaría un avance de ese amor de instituto, pero había un problema: Olivia no quería mandar una amistad tan fuerte a la borda por algo que podría ser un enamoramiento pasajero, aunque llevara tres años.

—¿Otra vez vislumbrando a tu amor imposible desde las sombras, hermana? —preguntó Leo de pronto asustando a Olivia.

—¡Por favor, Leo! ¡deja de asustarme así! —le replicó ella, enfadada.

—¡Tranquila! —bramó su hermano, divertido—. No vengo a bromear ni nada. Solo te recuerdo que en el juego eres un Caballero de la Muerte de nivel alto y que tienes un ataque llamado Atraer que, si te lo imaginas, es la única forma de que consigas que Harley te vea con otros ojos.

—En primera, gracias por el consejo —prorrumpió Brewer mirando con ternura a su hermano. Pese a ser burlón e indiscreto, su hermano era afectuoso y sabía dar apoyo. Tal como su padre—. Por otro lado, créeme que he usado todo lo que me has dicho, pero, creo que no funciona.

Olivia entonces se desplomó en la banca, deprimida. Leo por otro lado, jadeo y se colocó a su lado intentando consolarla. Detestaba ver a su hermana así, decaía como una inútil, cosa que no era. Todas sus ideas para ayudarla con su romance juvenil se terminaban y con catorce años tenía muy en cuenta que todavía debía de adquirir experiencia en el campo del amor adolescente. La experiencia le faltaba...

¡Eso era! ¡La experiencia!

Con las energías renovadas, agarró el rostro de su hermana para ponerlo frente al suyo y alegre, le comentó.

—Entonces si no te fui útil ¿por qué no le preguntas al sensei Rudy? Él es mayor y de seguro sabrá darte algunos cuantos consejos y quizás algún plan de conquista.

—¿Tú crees que preguntarle a Rudy tenga sentido? —indagó. No es que no confiara en el sensei que tuvieron sus padres y ahora ellos tienen, pero ¿sería Rudy el indicado?

—Creo que no lo sabrás hasta que le preguntes —le contestó Leo animadamente mientras le daba la mano para incorporarse de la banca—. Ahora deja eso del amor de lado y vamos que la clase inicia.

—Lo dices como si tu dejaras el Warcraft de lado cuando entrenas, monje humano —reprendió Olivia a su hermano juguetonamente.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡que no soy humano, soy un troll! —recordó el hijo menor de Jack y Kim—. Con esta contextura delgada y ágil, me considero más troll que humano —exclamó señalándose a sí mismo con arrogancia.

—Sí lo que digas.

Mientras los hermanos se burlaban mutuamente, Harley apareció y los saludo a ambos. Leo lo tomó como algo normal, no obstante, su hermana parecía estar recibiendo un premio o mucho dinero por la cara que había puesto.

—Elfas, siempre prefieren a los más rudos —murmuró entre dientes divertido. Tenía una alta estima respecto a Harley y esperaba que correspondiera a su hermana—. ¿Por qué elegiste a un tauren chamán y no a un troll como yo?

—Porque en su defecto el personaje de Harley me sanaría y no saldría corriendo como tú siempre lo haces en las mazmorras.

—¿Riñendo otra vez por el Warcraft? —interrumpió Harley mirando a ambos hermanos—. Creo recordar que acordamos hacer mazmorras a la noche, así que no peleen hasta entonces.

—¡En primera! —exclamó el chico de melena azabache en voz aguda —. No es riña, es una discusión diplomática con lenguaje particularmente fuerte. ¡Y lo segundo! Lo que digas, healer — respondió divertido al final.

—No te burles de mí, monje. Que cuando corras suplicando por tu salud baja no te curare.

—Sí como sea, vamos a practicar karate —refunfuño mientras se iba algo molesto porque el amigo de su hermana tenía razón.

Harley y Olivia se reían.

Después de eso, Rudy informo la iniciación de la clase y cada uno se sumergió en el entrenamiento. Toda la clase fue tranquila para ambos hermanos ya que cuando era momento del karate no tenían otra cosa en mente más que entrenar y llegar a ser tan buenos como sus padres, alumnos honorarios de dicho dojo.

Para el final, mientras Leo aun peleaba por ponerse los calcetines que, según él, _eran poseídos_ por demonios cuando debía colocarlos y el resto ya no estaba, Olivia fue a su oficina de Rudy para hablar.

—¿Sensei Rudy?

—¡Oh, Olivia! Pasa, pasa...—evocó Rudy abriéndole la puerta y señalándole el asiento frente a la oficina—. Siéntate y cuéntame que pasa.

—Bueno...—Olivia iba a hablar y de pronto miro a su maestro, confundida—. ¿Cómo sabe que vengo hablar?

Nervioso y desviando la mirada, el sensei objetó.

—Leo me comento que querías consultarme algunas cosas.

La hija mayor del matrimonio Brewer rodó los ojos. Era esperable de su hermano, no obstante, se lo agradeció internamente por ahorrar algo de la charla vergonzosa.

—Bueno, como sea —Olivia se sentó finalmente y quiso platicar—. Yo quería consultarte algo por Harley —al terminar de decir eso, comenzó a apretar su jean del puro nervio que tenía encima.

—¿Sobre Harley? —indagó el Gillespie preocupado, ¿acaso su más reciente cinta negra había sufrido algo? —. ¿Paso algo malo con él?

—¡No, con él no pasó nada malo! —rápidamente hablo la chica para calmar a su maestro—. Lo que pasa en realidad—balbuceó jugueteando con sus dedos como niña pequeña— ...es que... —y cerró los ojos para hablar—...a mí me gusta Harley y quería pedirte consejos sobre cómo conquistarlo, Rudy.

—Espera... ¿qué?... —Olivia había hablado tan rápido que Rudy solo entendió las palabras me gusta y Harley en toda esa oración engorrosa—. ¿Te gusta Harley?, ¿el Harley de mi dojo? —lo preguntó dos veces por no creerlo posible.

—Sí, me gusta Harley..., ¿es algo malo? —preguntó, pávida. A lo mejor Rudy tenía alguna política de no noviazgos dentro del dojo y ahora al saber algo de ella quizás iba a mandarla a hacer mil lagartijas.

—No, para nada —expresó contento—. Me sorprende solamente. Es que, desde tus padres...—y Rudy no pudo evitar darle una mirada nostálgica a la foto donde estaba él con sus cinco estudiantes más queridos—...no ha habido nada de romance en el dojo. Bah, en realidad sí, pero eran estudiantes del dojo con gente de afuera. Algo como con Milton y Julie.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces no te molesta?

—No para nada. Me alegro por ti.

Olivia sintió que se sacaba un peso de encima al confesarle a su sensei el amor por su mejor amigo. Ahora la cuestión era saber qué tipo de consejos le daría Rudy.

—Puedo ayudarte en lo necesites, Olivia. Tus padres fueron los mejores alumnos he tenido y por ellos haría lo que fuera, incluyó ayudarlos en cosas del romance a sus hijos —aseguró el sensei a su alumna—. Es mi deber como su maestro, sin embargo...

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada malo, Olivia —contestó Rudy dándole a entender que todo estaría bien—. Lo único es que deberás preguntarles un pequeño detalle a tus padres —señaló conteniendo una risa.

—¡Oh, vaya! —Olivia no pudo contener sus ganas de reírse. Sí lo que decía su maestro era cierto, era algo que debía contarse—. ¿Y qué es tan importante como para preguntarle a ellos?

Rudy no pudo ocultar su mueca de risa y le dijo.

—Debes preguntarles que es un Beso Wasabi.

—¿Beso Wasabi? —inquirió asombrada ante el término.

Las dudas enseguida agarraron su mente, ¿acaso el Camino Wasabi estaba presente en la vida de sus padres más de lo que ella pensaba?

Y la cuestión era, ¿hasta qué punto?

—Sí, es un término que nació en la generación de estudiantes de tus padres —comenzó a relatarle con cierta nostalgia adornando sus palabras—. Surgió a causa de ciertas situaciones, ¡pero la historia es mejor que te la cuenten ellos!

—Si usted lo dice, sensei... —enunció aún con dudas y un semblante un poco decaído, cosa que su superior detectó de inmediato.

—¡Descuida!, ¡con esa historia de seguro tendrás lo necesario para conquistar a Harley y después te ayudare en los detalles!

La expresión en la cara de la estudiante de karate cambió completamente, se mostró relajada y alegre. Después, Rudy le habló de planes para competir en un próximo torneo y otras cosas triviales. Finalmente, Leo apareció de escena y, tras despedirse del Gillespie, ambos hermanos se retiraron a causa, la mayor con una clara idea en mente o, mejor dicho, una clara pregunta.

.

.

—¡Por dios!, ¡pensé que habíamos acordado no mencionar eso! —comentó exaltada la señora Brewer observando a su esposo, ofuscada—. ¡De seguro esto fue idea tuya, Jack!

—¡Oh, no debiste hacer dicho eso! —se manifestó Jack, molesto—. ¡Jamás le daría información a nuestra hija sobre eso! —no entendía la desconfianza de Kim hacia su persona, ya que, ella debía saber que él más que nadie evitaría hablar de temas algo indebidos y más que nada, vergonzosos, con su única hija.

—¿Entonces quien le dio la ridícula idea de preguntar por un Beso Wasabi? —la rubia contemplo al hombre de cabellera negra esperando una respuesta.

Jack rodó y puso los ojos en blanco, intentando disimular su cansancio, no obstante, como si de un destello se tratara, la pareja se miró y gritaron al unísono.

—¡Rudy!

—¡Por dios, no puedo creer que haya sido él! —gruño el cinturón negro entre dientes. Ese sensei suyo era irrespetuoso y sumamente chismoso.

—¡Llamaré a la policía enseguida! —la mujer de cabello dorado salió envuelta en cólera hacía el teléfono para contactar—. No, mejor que convocar a la policía ¡Llamare a Washington y que Milton se encargue de darle su merecido a Rudy!

—¡Oh, dejen de gritar allá abajo! —se escuchó desde la planta alta.

Leo se asomaba desde el final de la escalera luciendo unos shorts y una sudadera de mangas cortas con un símbolo de la franquicia que jugaba. El matrimonio lo escrutó con la mirada.

—Por aquí arriba estamos intentando hacer mazmorras..., —agregó bajando para estar en la planta baja. Iba con el auricular colgado en su cuello y una lata de gaseosa en la mano—. ¿Tienen idea donde hay patatas fritas? Se terminó que había en mi nevera personal.

Ambos padres observaron a su hijo, expectantes y Leo enarcó la ceja ante ello. No es que detestara ser el centro de atención dentro de su círculo familiar, sin embargo, ahora era un tanto incomodo notar que sus padres lo vigilaban nítidamente.

—¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara para que me miren como si hubiera cometido algún crimen? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Jack miró a Kim, pidiéndole algún permiso que su hijo pudo percibir, y entonces se giró y le indagó.

—¿Tú no tienes nada que preguntarnos de temas tuyos personales o cosas que requieran de nuestra intervención?, ¿verdad?

Leo tragó saliva, cohibido.

—¿Te refieres a esas cosas del amor o del corazón? —sus padres asintieron y, entre divagaciones suyas, comenzó a decir—. Considerando que las mujeres son más maduras por una distancia de tres años, me faltan tres años para tener intereses en esos temas pensando que mi hermana tiene dieseis años y...

—¡Ve al grano, Leo! —cortó Kim entrando en una histeria.

—Bueno, ya... —exclamó nerviosamente. Era muy incómodo hablarlo. No me interesan por ahora, ¿sí? —Jack aún lo acechaba con el ceño fruncido, desconfiando—. Mi único interés por eso ha sido ayudar a mi hermana cosa que, sin ofender queridos padres, ustedes no han hecho correctamente —pese a todo, no pudo esconder su molestia—. La trataron muy mal a mi parecer hace un rato. Ella solo tenía una pregunta típica de la edad.

Como si fuese un baldazo de agua fría las crudas, pero correctas palabras de su hijo menor tocaron en lo más profundo a ambos. Cuando apenas Olivia había apuntado su dichosa pregunta, la habían regañado severamente y mandado a su cuarto sin que pudiera dar explicaciones como defensa. Habían actuado mal y de manera egoísta con su hija.

—Creo que nos equivocamos un poco...—se atrevió a expresar Jack ante la mirada ceñuda de Leo— ¡Bueno, quizás nos esquivamos completamente! Y está claro que deberíamos disculparnos con tu hermana.

—Sí será lo mejor —señaló subiendo por las escaleras nuevamente, las papitas estaban en su poder—. ¿Puedo confesarles algo? —sus padres lo miraron, asintiendo—. A veces creo que les falta aprender en el camino de la paternidad.

—Tenemos cinturón negro en karate, no en paternidad —expresó la madre de los hermanos con obviedad y sonriendo. Jack la acompañó en el gesto—. Y por cierto y ya que no tiene sentido ocultarlo —Leo se giró, curioso. Jack miró a su esposa sorprendida, ¿le diría todo a su hijo? —. Te diremos que es un Beso Wasabi.

Minutos más tarde, la puerta de Olivia era golpeada estrepitosamente y al abrir se podía ver a un intranquilo Leo junto a unos serios Jack y Kim que minutos después le contarían, de manera sumamente explícita y detallada, todo a su hija.

—Entonces... ¿es sexo? —fue lo único se atrevió a preguntar Olivia tras la explicación.

—¡Oh, no debiste decir eso! —vociferó Leo imitando a su padre en la juventud—. ¡Eres una pervertida que de seguro quieres hacer eso con Harley!

—¡No jamás pensaría hacer eso con él! —le discutió alterada y avergonzada. No podía creer que había tenido que desvelar su amor por Harley para que sus padres entendieran sus inquietudes y no mandaran a Rudy a la cárcel—. ¡Ni siquiera di mi primer beso aún!

—¿En serio? —ahora la pregunta sorpresiva era del padre de los hermanos—. ¡Qué bueno! —y sonriendo arrogantemente, miró a su esposa—. ¡Me debes doscientos dólares, Kim!

—Sí, como sea...—dijo resignada y se los pasó en ese mismo instante—. Tenías razón, pasaría la edad de los quince años sin besar a alguien.

—¿En serio piensan eso de mí? Incluso mis padres me creen lenta...—exclamó poniéndose en una esquina, depresiva—...eso es caer bajo.

Leo observaba la situación. Su madre estaba consolando a su hermana que sufría por su lentitud en el amor, su padre sacando su traje de karate diciendo que iba a hacer todo de manera personal y él, al final, siendo solo un personaje secundario en esa historia de amor no correspondido y unos padres revelados como pervertidos.

—¡Me rindo! Seguiré con mi romance virtual que no me trae tantos problemas —concluyó saliendo del cuarto de su hermana y yendo a su computadora por lo más importante.

Durante el transcurso del día siguiente, Jack fue quien le dio una lección a su antiguo maestro y, para evitar mayores destrozos, Kim lo detuvo cuando planeaba dejarlo encerrado en el armario del dojo con serpientes alrededor suyo.

Ese día la clase fue dada por el cinturón negro que pudo observar como sus hijos estaban con las mejillas rojas. Suspiró apenado. Pero tarde o temprano tendrían que enterarse que las situaciones de los Besos Wasabi eran besos dentro del dojo que terminaban en temas un poco más de adultos y que, para mala suerte de Jack y Kim, habían sido vistos por el maestro de karate en las dos ocasiones.

Ocasiones que, nueve meses después, trajeron al mundo a sus dos hijos.

En resumen, el Beso Wasabi, dependiendo la edad en que te enteres cuál es su significado verídico, podría ser la experiencia más asombrosa o de la más traumatizante.

En el caso de los hermanos Brewer y Rudy, este último por la lección que recibió de cierto alumno suyo sumamente furioso, todo fue traumatizante.


End file.
